1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piston pump as disclosed in the preamble of claim 1.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention has been especially developed as a drilling fluid pump. The standard drilling fluid pumps are connecting rod operated piston pumps. These are relatively heavy structures, and their service life is also comparatively short.
Therefore there is a need for a new type of drilling fluid pump that is lighter in weight and has a longer service life.
This need is met by means of a piston pump as disclosed in claim 1.